This invention relates to creepers for use by mechanics and inspectors.
Creepers of the prior art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,694 shows a low bed type creeper where four casters are located in fender spaces two along a longitudinal axis and two along a transverse axis. Ground engagement is by tilting the shoulder area to touch the ground by flexibility of the platform.
U.S. Pat. No.2,246,628 shows a creeper with casters mounted on a leaf spring which will overcome the weight of a user, but under overload such as by a vehicle, will flex so that it will retract when weighted by 150 lbs to allow pendant cross members to hit the floor, thereby preventing damage to the creeper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,594 shows a creeper having a flap structure which can bend under the weight of the user to act as a brake against the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,147 is a molded body creeper which uses large caster wheels mounted by fenders higher than lower portions of the body. Four wheels are disclosed, and use three wheels is mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,408 shows a creeper having two caster wheels installed along a longitudinal axis, allowing tilting to left or right to place a lateral retaining arm in contact with the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,536 has laterally disposed valves to one side of a midpoint which allows one end to rise and fall from the floor.
French Patent No. 2,250,332 shows a three wheeled trolley, two near the upper torso and one between the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,094 four has wheel wells, two of which are adjacent and outbound of the users shoulders.
U.K. Patent No. 732,274 is a three wheel creeper with laterally disposed anchoring blocks near the users' shoulders.